<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Someone Isn't Me by Rosethouartsickxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695240">But Someone Isn't Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx'>Rosethouartsickxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Song Lyrics, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fünf Stunden trennen sie voneinander und als ihr Handy zum ersten Mal geklingelt und sie das kleine, etwas verpixelte Bild vom Boden ihrer Handtasche zu ihr hatte hinauflächeln sehen, da hätte sie nicht geglaubt, dass fünf Stunden zu viel sein konnten.  Das Scheitern einer zweiten Chance.  Jenny  x Nate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Archibald/Jenny Humphrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But Someone Isn't Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Die Lyrics gehören zu "Sorry" by Halsey.</p><p>Für reijschka und ihr "Ich sehe Nate viel lieber mit Jenny, weil ich eben das Gefühl hab, dass sie sich wirklich lieben. " (Sie hat Recht.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>But someone isn't me</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Fünf Stunden trennen sie voneinander und als ihr Handy zum ersten Mal geklingelt und sie das kleine, etwas verpixelte Bild vom Boden ihrer Handtasche zu ihr hatte hinauflächeln sehen, da hätte sie nicht geglaubt, dass fünf Stunden zu viel sein konnten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mit zittrigen Fingern war sie rangegangen, ihr Mund war ganz trocken gewesen und sie hatte ihn angehustet, ehe sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. Er hatte gelacht und dann hatte er ihren Namen gesagt. Er hatte sie am Husten erkannt. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>I've missed your calls for months it seems</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es waren verrückte, berauschende Wochen gewesen, in denen sie ihr Handy neben ihr Kopfkissen gelegt hatte, weil sie wusste, dass er immer anrief, wenn er Feierabend hatte und die paar Blocks von seinem Büro nach Hause lief. Sie musste um sechs Uhr früh aufstehen, sechs Tage in der Woche, aber sie wollte seine Stimme hören. Diese paar Minuten, diese elf Blocks, zwei Ampeln und drei Zebrastreifen waren ihr so wichtig gewesen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Aber dann war sie immer öfter eingeschlafen, ehe er die Bürotür abgeschlossen hatte. Sie wurde immer müder und auch, wenn er ihre Augenringe nicht sehen konnte, erzählte sie ihm davon und benutzte es als eine Entschuldigung. Um nicht auf ihn warten zu müssen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Don't realize how mean I can be</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Kommst du über die Feiertage nach Hause?“ Sie hatte den Lautsprecher eingeschaltete und lackierte ihre Zehennägel. Es war Samstag und sie konnte für ihn wachbleiben. Sie hätten die ganze Nacht miteinander reden können. Stundenlang, bis einer ihrer Akkus aufgab oder es einen Stromausfall um vier Uhr morgens gab. Das hatten sie manches Mal gemacht. Und laut ihrer Statistik war die Verbindung zwischen drei und vier Uhr morgens am schlechtesten. Wer wusste schon, warum das so war. „Jenny?“ Heute Abend wollte Jenny ausgehen. Sie war mit Freundinnen verabredet. Sie wollte tanzen gehen und offene Schuhe tragen. Wahrscheinlich würden ihre Zehen abfrieren, aber das war ihr egal. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich weiß noch nicht so genau… ich hab so viel zu tun. Eigentlich kann ich hier nicht weg.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>'Cause I can sometimes treat the people</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Aber es ist Weihnachten. Weihnachten in New York.“ Sie liebte Weihnachten. Mehr als Thanksgiving oder ihren Geburtstag. Nicht wegen der Geschenke, sondern wegen der Stimmung. Weihnachten in Brooklyn. Das war das Allerbeste gewesen. „Wir könnten uns den Nussknacker ansehen … oder eine Kutschfahrt machen.“ Manchmal vergaß er, dass sie solche Dinge nicht so furchtbar toll fand. Dann verwechselte er sie mit Blair Waldorf und das war eigentlich unverzeihlich, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Irgendwie war es ein Kompliment, mit Blair verwechselt zu werden. Besonders dann, wenn er derjenige war, der sie verwechselte. Immerhin hatte Blair ihm mal viel bedeutet.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich will … ich will echt nach Hause kommen. Aber ich muss schauen, ob es passt. Hier gibt es so einen Silvesterball und es wäre das Größte, wenn eins meiner Kleider in die Zeitungen kommen würde. Es gibt angeblich sogar eine Anfrage aus dem Königshaus…“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich versteh schon, du bist schwer gefragt.“ Er seufzte leise. „Ich würde dich nur so gerne wiedersehen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>That I love like jewelry</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie hatten einander erst ein einziges Mal gesehen, seit sie regelmäßig miteinander telefonierten. Dan hatte seinen Abschluss an der NYU gemacht und natürlich musste das gefeiert werden. Ihr Vater, der selbst nie einen Abschluss an einer Universität gemacht hatte, war vor Stolz fast geplatzt und Jenny war froh, dass sie dafür den langen Flug auf sich genommen hatte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie war drei Tage in New York gewesen und an einem Abend hatten sie sich gesehen. Es war ein schwieriger Abend gewesen. Sie hatte Blair und Chuck das erste Mal getroffen, seitdem alles so unangenehm geworden war. Blair hatte gelächelt und zugelassen, dass Chuck ebenfalls lächelte. Die Beiden waren zurückhaltend gewesen und das war so wenig typisch für sie, dass Jenny sich komisch gefühlt hatte. Deplatziert.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Daran hatte auch Nate nichts ändern können, der so wenig Interesse daran hatte alte Dramen aufleben zu lassen. Er dachte nicht an Tragödien, die ihr Verfallsdatum überschritten hatten, sondern nur daran, dass sie ihn vom Flughafen aus angerufen hatte, weil sie es nicht hatte erwarten können auf die Uhr zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es bei ihm genauso spät war wie bei ihr. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>'Cause I can change my mind each day</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich vermisse dich.“ Im Hintergrund hörte sie aggressives Hupen und wenn sie die Augen schloss, dann sah sie das gelbe New Yorker Taxi an sich vorbeifahren. „Ich werde noch verrückt.“ <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie trug eine zweite Schicht Nagellack auf. Ein bisschen Glitzer für einen Abend, an dem sie diese merkwürdige, nicht ganz echte Sehnsucht quälen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie irgendeinen Engländer küssen, der ihm kein bisschen ähnlich sah, nur um sich besser zu fühlen. Vielleicht würde sie auch zu viel trinken und auf dem Tisch tanzen, bis ihr schwindelig wurde und sie nur noch auf der Theke sitzen und die Beine baumeln lassen konnte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du musst nicht verrückt werden … such dir einfach eine Freundin. Es gibt sicher ein Dutzend Frauen, die gerne einen Abend mit dir verbringen würden. Oder sogar die ganze Nacht.“ Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Vorschlag. Wo war nur ihre Eifersucht geblieben? „Ach, was sage ich, hundert Frauen. Hunderttausend Frauen zwischen fünfzehn und fünfundsiebzig – in der ganzen Stadt verteilt.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>I didn't mean to try you on</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Warum sagst du so was?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Weil es stimmt.“ Sie pustete auf ihren dicken Zeh. Er wurde einfach nicht trocken, aber sie musste ins Badezimmer und sich schminken. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder zu spät sein, dann waren die anderen immer schon so betrunken, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte sie einzuholen. „Und weil du nicht ewig auf mich warten sollst.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, nur noch ein paar Tage warten zu müssen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>But I still know your birthday</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich kann dir aber nichts versprechen. Hier ist so viel los … und es gibt für mich eigentlich keinen Grund zurück nach New York zu kommen. Abgesehen von dir.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Und das reicht nicht?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Der Flug ist ziemlich teuer.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du weißt, dass ich ihn bezahlen würde. Der Spectator hat einen Privatjet. Geld – oder Flugzeuge – sind wirklich nicht das Problem.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du sagst das so, als gäbe es ein anderes Problem.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span> „Wieso willst du mich nicht sehen, Jenny?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>And your mother's favorite song</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Weil sie nicht mehr versuchte sich jeden Abend wach zu halten und auf den Bildschirm ihres Handys starrte bis ihre Augen zufielen. Weil sie sich nicht mehr so sicher war, dass sie ihn wirklich sehen wollte, wenn an dieses Wiedersehen so viele Erwartungen gebunden waren. Weil es immer noch diesen süßen Typ gab, der jeden Montag die Post in ihr Atelier brachte und eigentlich immer einen Grund fand, um länger bei ihr zu bleiben. Oder wegen dem Typen, der Nate so gar nicht ähnlich sah, den sie heute vielleicht noch küssen würde. Oder eher morgen früh, wenn ihre Füße schwer vom Tanzen waren. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Weil es vielleicht nicht reicht.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Weil fünf Stunden verdammt weit weg waren. Weil es schon mal nicht gereicht hatte. Und weil das doch alles nicht echt sein konnte. Schließlich telefonierten sie bloß miteinander. In unterschiedlichen Zeitzonen. Was konnte das schon ausmachen? <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Und was wenn doch?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>So I'm sorry to my unknown lover</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Es tut mir leid.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sein Bild leuchtete noch ein paar Sekunden, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, auf und sie legte ihr Handy erst weg, als das Display schwarz wurde und sein Lächeln erlosch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>